


If Only They Knew it was a Trap

by iheartlanceylance



Series: Voltron Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Heavy Angst, I cried while writing this, Langst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Shock, klangst, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartlanceylance/pseuds/iheartlanceylance
Summary: Prompt: person A has an injury, but they're in the middle of a battle. They notice person B is in danger, and barely save them in time, however their injury is now fatal or permanent. Person B can't get help because they've injured one or both of their legs.





	If Only They Knew it was a Trap

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously sobbed while writing this. Its very angsty so buckle up kids!

It had seemed way too easy when they made the plan. The access points were in perfect places, the defenses were simple and easy to destroy, and the location of the Galra ship was just too perfect. The whole team figured they just happened to finally have a stroke of luck. If only they had known. If only they had realized that the whole thing had been set up. If only they would have realized that it was a trap, then the team would still be whole.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Lance! On your right!” Keith yelled as he managed to slice the sentry with his sword and take it out. He then quickly turned to block an upcoming attack, his sword pressed against the others. He kicked out the sentry’s feet and stabbed it through the chest, exposing the wires inside. Another one came after him. Where the hell were they coming from?

Lance quickly shot down the sentry that had been advancing on his right. Sparks flew as the sentry’s body exploded. His eyes quickly scanned the area and blasted another sentry that was coming up behind the occupied red paladin, sparks once again flying and the sentry’s body slammed into a wall.

“Thanks for the heads up. I got your back too.” The blue paladin called back. He continued like this, taking down anyone who tried to advance on him or Keith. A few slipped b y him but he was able to take them down when they got close. He blocked any shots they sent with his shield and had to run to different places for cover. He did his best to keep them distracted from Keith. His eyes were one hundred percent focused on the layout of the room. That’s why he didn’t notice the sniper that was quietly watching from the rafters. 

Keith was taking on the last two sentries at once when he heard a blood curdling scream. His head whipped towards the sound and his heart stopped. Lance was on his knees clutching his stomach, his eyes frantically searching the ceiling. His helmet was cracked and even from this distance he could see the blood.“Lance! Lance! Are you okay? Lance, talk to me!” Keith screamed, trying to get to the other. In his efforts he forgot about the two sentries that had been on him. A knee connected with his gut and he went sprawling to the floor, his helmet flying off and smashing into a wall and was now clearly broken. He saw it raising a sword above him and he rolled just in time for the sword to miss his stomach and instead planted into his right leg. He tried not to but a scream ripped through him. The pain was hot and searing and he could feel the blood pooling around him.

When the sentry pulled the sword out he tried get up but his leg was useless. Keith used his elbows to try and get away but he couldn’t get far. He saw the sword being raised again and rolled away again as it came down, this time burrowing itself deep into his left leg and he didn’t even try to hold back the scream of pain. Tears rolled down the red paladin’s face as he tried again to get away with his elbows. He heard two blasts from Lance’s gun and two loud thumps and explosions, though one seemed to take much longer to hit the ground. The second sentry. It must’ve gone after Lance! He had no time to look back and see how the other was doing, all he could do was try to get to his bayard which was only a foot away now. Just barely out of his reach. His fingertips just brushed the bayard when a shadow covered him. The sentry was now right over him and there was nothing that Keith could do. A choked sob escaped him. He closed his eyes,accepting his fate. He waited for the impact of the sword to his chest that would soon kill him but it never came. Instead he heard the sound of metal running through flesh and felt a warm, sticky substance splash onto his his chest. Blood, but not his own. 

Keith slowly opened his eyes and saw Lance standing over him, a sword completely through him. He saw Lance lift his gun shakily and aimed it at the sentry who held onto the other end of the sword. “I-I won’t let you kill him.” Lance managed to rasp out before blasting the sentry’s robotic head off. He slid off of the sword and onto Keith’s lap. 

“No. No. No! No! NO!” Keith sobbed. “You idiot! You absolute quiznaking idiot! Why would you do that? What is wrong with you?!” Keith could barely breathe. He felt like all the air had been sucked from his lungs. Tears fell rapidly down his face as he sat up to look at Lance.

Lance coughed, blood staining his lips. “I c-couldn’t just let them kill you. I just couldn’t.” Lance said softly. The pain was clear in his eyes but Keith could tell he was trying to keep a brave face for him. The blue paladin gave a small, soft smile that made Keith almost break down more.

“Please, please tell me your comm works?” Keith asked, his tone practically pleading. Lance shook his head slowly. Keith sighed heavily and jumped when Lance started coughing again. More blood trailed down his chin. There was so much blood everywhere. The blood from Keith’s legs. The blood coming from the gaping hole in Lance’s chest. It was just….so much blood, most of it Lance’s. That thought almost made Keith throw up but instead he wrapped his arms around the shaking paladin on his lap.

Small whimpers escaped Lance’s mouth. The pain was unbearable. He was going to die. He knew it. He knew it was the massive blood loss making him dizzy and it was just a matter of time before he bled out. There was no way for the team to get to them on time. The rest of the team didn’t even know they were in trouble. It was very likely that they got stuck in a trap like Keith and Lance did. Who even knows if they are alive? Tears dripped down his face and turned into full sobbing when he realized the pain was starting to dull. There was no way he was making it out of here alive. He was going to die on Keith’s lap and that was the worst thing he could ever think of. He was going to die on Keith’s lap and he knew that it would absolutely ruin him. Sobs racked his whole body making blood pulse more from his wounds.

“Shh shh sh. Don’t worry. I got you. Everythings going to be alright. Calm down, okay?” Keith said gently, pulling the other closer to his chest and holding him, resting his chin on his head. He rubbed his back gently, making sure to avoid the still bleeding wound. 

“This is l-like our bon-bonding moment, h-huh? You cra-cradling m-me in your ar-arms.” Lance tried to joke. He swallowed hard. What he was going to say next was important. He couldn’t die with the regret of never telling him. He couldn’t. “K-Keith. I gotta t-tell yo-you somethin’.” Lance slurred.”You got-gotta know. I lo-”

“Don’t you dare. _Don’t you dare, Lance!_ Look. The team is going to find us and we are going to get both of us in the healing pod and we will be all set! You can tell me then. I promise. You are not dying, Lance. You hear me? You are not dying!” Keith held him tighter, biting back a sob.

Lance pulled his head away from Keith’s chest and with the last of his strength he cupped Keith’s face with his hand. “Keith, I’m so sorry. I love you.” With that, Keith watched the life drain from his blue eyes and he slumped into him. Just like that, he was gone forever.

Keith screamed. He screamed and sobbed for what felt like hours. He screamed until his throat was so raw he couldn’t scream any more. “I love you too. I love you too. I love you so much. Please come back. Don’t leave me. Don’t leave me. I love you too. I’m so sorry. Please, Lance. _Please come back to me._ ” Keith rasped as he clung to his lifeless body. He rocked back and forth, stroking Lance’s hair. He kept repeating those words over and over and over again till his voice completely gave out. When it did he just stared at the wall, clutching Lance’s dead body in a giant pool of their mixed blood, and rocking back and forth.

And that’s the exact state that the other’s eventually found him in. Each paladin had their own reactions to seeing Lance and Keith like that. Hunk promptly threw up from the stench of the blood and then again when he realized that Lance was dead. He wrapped his arms around himself and tried to steady his breathing. He couldn’t and he also couldn’t bring himself to get any closer. 

Pidge screamed. Loudly. It was ear shattering. She couldn’t stop screaming. Soon the screams were mixed with sobs and she fell to her knees. The green paladin clutched at her chest and begged to every star in the universe that this was just a horrible nightmare and she would wake up any second to Lance bringing her space tea to help her calm down like he always did. First she lost her dad and her brother and now she was losing a vital piece of her new patched together family. This couldn’t be real. _This couldn’t be real._

The smell of the blood sent Shiro spiraling into a severe flashback of his time as a gladiator. Matt’s blood when he had to hurt him to take his place, the blood of the aliens that he had to fight in order to survive, his own blood when one of the challengers managed to rip through his arm, his own blood once again as they experimented with the new robotic arm and refused to put him under. His breathing was shallow and eventually he was able to shake himself out of it. Hunk was still retching and Pidge was still screaming which meant it was up to him to help Keith.

“Keith? Hey. We’re here. We’re gonna take you and Lance back to the castle okay?” Shiro said gently as he approached them. Keith didn’t respond. He just sat there. Clutching. Rocking. Staring. He was in an absolute state of shock. 

“C’mon buddy we gotta get out of here. We need to get you checked out. Your legs look really banged up.” Shiro tried to pull Lance’s body away but Keith held on tightly. His violet eyes finally left the wall and fixated on Shiro. His eyes were filled with panic and fear.

“Don’t. Please don’t.” Keith whispered. Shiro closed his eyes, unable to see what would become of Keith when he did what he had to do next. He gripped onto Lance tightly and tugged as hard as he could and out of Keith’s grasp. He was sure he heard a bone or two crack in Lance’s corpse. He winced at that but hauled his bloody, lifeless body gently over his shoulder anyway.

His screams were terrible.

He begged and pleaded with Shiro to give him back. He sobbed and fell back into the floor. It took all that Shiro had to keep going.

“Hunk. I’m really sorry I need you to carry Keith. He can’t walk.” Hunk nodded slowly as he wiped the tears from his eyes. He refused to look at his best friend’s body. He couldn’t. Hunk gently scooped up the bloody red paladin a proceeded to the lions. 

When they arrived, they could feel Blue screaming in agony for her lost paladin. All the other lions were mourning as well and bowed their heads for Lance when they got close. Now there was an important question they had to address.

Who was going to ride with Lance’s body all the way back to the castle?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for reading! Stop by my tumblr and leave me a prompt! voltron-and-chill67


End file.
